Recovery
by Punktespender
Summary: A short story which describes what happened after Ferb's relationship with Vanessa.


**A / N I did not even know that this story exists. Anyway, when deleting old files, I've rediscovered this story. Well, since I can only use my left hand, I keep short.**

 **Use songs  
Spacebound - Eminem  
Mockingbird - Eminem**

 _We touch, I feel a rush, we clutch, it isn't much_ _  
_ _But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us_ _  
_ _It's lust, it's torturous, you must be a sorceress_ _  
_ _'Cause you just did the impossible, gained my trust_ _  
_ _Don't play games, it'd be dangerous if you fuck me over_ _  
_ _'Cause if I get burnt, I'ma show ya what it's like to hurt_ _  
_ _'Cause I've been treated like dirt befo' ya_ _  
_ _And love is evol, spell it backwards, I'll show ya_ _  
_ _Nobody knows me, I'm cold, walk down this road all alone_ _  
_ _It's no one's fault but my own, it's the path I've chosen to go_

 _Frozen as snow, I show no emotion whatsoever, so_ _  
_ _Don't ask me why I have no love for these mo'fuckin' ho's_ _  
_ _Blood suckin' succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?_ _  
_ _I've tried in this department, but I ain't had no luck with this_ _  
_ _It sucks, but it's exactly what I thought it would be_ _  
_ _Like tryin' to start over_ _  
_ _I've got a hole in my heart for some kind of emotional roller coaster_ _  
_ _Somethin' I won't go on, so you toy with my emotions, ho, it's over_ _  
_ _It's like an explosion every time I hold ya, I wasn't jokin' when I told ya_ _  
_ _You take my breath away, you're a supernova and I'm a …_

A loud crash ended abruptly the music. The MP3 player was thrown against the wall with such a force that it broke into several parts. Only the headphones survived the crash and were picked up by a red-haired boy.

"Come on Ferb! You can not hide forever"

Phineas sat down beside Ferb, who buried his face in his hands. He put his arm around the shoulder of his stepbrother and looked around the room. It looked exactly the same as 3 days ago. _Ferb had probably spent the last days in bed_ , Phineas thought. He turned toward his brother, who was still hiding his face in his hands. God, he had never seen him so sad.

He did not know exactly why Vanessa had broke up with Ferb. And honestly, this was not important now.

It was important to cheer him up. And that as soon as possible.

Phineas began to speak, "Do you know ..." But Ferb interrupted him quickly.

"No, I do not know. And you do not know. Nobody knows anything!"

He threw Phinea's arm from his shoulder and showed him towards the door.

"Get out!"

"But Ferb."

"I said, get out!"

And that was the first time in his life that Phineas had heard his brother scream. It was a short sentence, no question. But this one had a big impact at Phineas. Sadly he left the room and closed the door behind him. Ferb put his head under his pillow. He had shouted at his brother. That was bad. But he had no time to think about it. He had to deal with his problems.

Then there was a knock at the door, but Ferb did not respond

"Ferb, I know you're in there," said a female voice. After a few seconds, she added, "I'm coming in now."

At first he thought that Lind would try to get him out of his room. But instead Gretchen stood before him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

With a slight jump, she sat down beside Ferb on the bed.

"I came over with Isabella. Phineas had called and said he had questions about love."

She laughed slightly.

"You can imagine how fast we were in front of your door. Well, Isabella thought it was about him and his possible feelings for the girl from across the street."

She turned toward Ferb, how had pulled his knees to his body.

"He told us everything, well, what he knows, and he's very worried about you."

She put her head on his shoulder.

"And I am also."

At first, Ferb found it odd that Gretchen leaned against him. But it had something relaxing. He felt his thoughts calm down slowly.

"It's strange," she began "we have broken the laws of physics over the past few years. Create things that contradict any logic. But no matter how much we know about us humans. There will never be a formula that can explain humanity."

She put her arm and shoulder and felt him relax.

"What I want to say is that it is completely okay that you are sad. This is the most normal thing in the world .Take the time you need, but then you are again our Ferb, okey?"

A small smile crossed his face.

"I promise you."

She chuckled at his words. She knew Ferb was still not the man of words. But this promise was more than she'd expected.

"Ferb?" she asked. "When did you sleep last time? Your eyes look very tired."

He shrugged, "Maybe 2 days ago."

Ferb had not expected what happened next. Gretchen took him between her arms and began to sing softly.

" _Now hush little baby don't you cry_ _  
_ _Everythings gonna be alright"_

 _She has such a sweet voice_ he thought, as he made himself comfortable.

" _Stiffen that upper lip up little lady_ _  
_ _I told ya, daddy's here to hold ya_

 _Through the night"_

Sleepiness overwhelmed him.

" _I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why_ _  
_ _We feel how we feel inside"_

"Thank you", he murmured as his eyes closed.

" _It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby_ _  
_ _But I promise, Mama's gonna be alright."_

When she realized that he was asleep, she stopped singing.

"And when you wake up, I'm here for you."


End file.
